


Making Amends to the Dead

by the_genderman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate mole subplot, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not fuck the dove either, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Murder, Murder Boner, Necrophilia, Possessive Behavior, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Hux is dead. Kylo doesn’t take the news very well.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Making Amends to the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This dove is _very_ dead. You ever have an awful idea that latches onto your brain and won’t stop bothering you until you write it, whether or not it fits your usual characterization(s)? Yeah. Heed the tags.
> 
> Also, what _do_ they do with dead bodies in space? Time to make stuff up.

“Where is General Hux?” Kylo asked, voice flat and distorted by his mask’s vocoder as he stepped off his shuttle onto the _Steadfast_. He had felt the ripple in the Force from all the way on Pasaana; he knew, but he wanted to hear it from Pryde’s own admission. He was quietly thankful that he had had his mask reforged, that none of the officers or Stormtroopers in the hangar could see his face. He never had been particularly good at hiding his emotions.

“Supreme Leader,” Allegiant General Pryde said, looking straight ahead as Kylo stalked slowly up to stop in front of him.

“Yes, Allegiant General?” Kylo prompted.

“You received my message that I had found the mole our organization,” Pryde continued, his voice a little too smooth, a little too confident. Kylo didn’t like it. “I regret to inform you that General Hux was the mole. But don’t worry, I had him terminated. He didn’t leave much evidence, but from what my men have found, it appears he was working alone.”

“Interesting,” Kylo said slowly, botting up the anger beginning to boil inside him. He hoped he could keep it contained long enough to get Pryde somewhere a bit quieter, a bit less heavily trafficked. “Walk with me, Allegiant General. Tell me more. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Moving through the corridors to an empty meeting room, Kylo stopped at the doors and made an _after you_ gesture. Pryde hesitated, but quickly recovered himself, passing through the doors. 

“I find it difficult to believe that General Hux would have turned traitor,” Kylo said as the door slid shut, pacing the length of the table. Pryde moved to the opposite side like he could use the furniture as a shield between himself and his Supreme Leader’s notorious temper. “Why was I not informed before you acted?”

“It was an open and shut case; I didn’t see any reason to bother you with so trivial a matter while you were away and I could deal with the problem myself,” Pryde explained.

“Hux has been nothing but loyal to the First Order and myself,” Kylo continued as if he hadn’t asked a question, as if Pryde hadn’t answered.

“Loyalty means nothing in the face of weakness,” Pryde said, his words growing sharp with his confidence. With his belief that he could have seen something that Ren had missed. “Weakness breeds resentment, resentment leads to treasonous thoughts. Even the most loyal hound will turn and bite if he is too weak to carry out his master’s orders. With all due respect, Supreme Leader, perhaps you should have kept General Hux on a tighter leash.”

Kylo watched as Pryde braced himself for the retaliation he expected against his too-forward words. The older man knew he shouldn’t have spoken them, but his own pride, perhaps, compelled him to. He had seen the Empire fall and the First Order rise. He thought he knew everything he needed to. Kylo could feel the Allegiant General’s contempt for Hux. He didn’t understand how such a physically weak man could have risen so high in rank so young. He didn’t understand that strength lay not only in the body, but in the mind and in tenacity and never giving up despite the odds. Pryde always had been short-sighted. He would never see what Hux had been capable of even with the evidence right under his nose.

Watching Pryde’s eyes following him as he stalked, Kylo swept around the head of the table and stopped next to him, uncomfortably close. Pryde faced forward. Kylo removed his mask. 

“What makes you think,” he began, his voice quiet and full of venom, “that the General was the one wearing that leash?”

Pryde’s eyes widened as Kylo’s meaning hit him.

“Surprised, Allegiant General?” Kylo grinned broadly, the conference room lighting sharpening his teeth and making him look a little feral. “You shouldn’t be. Tell me. What do you think is going to happen now that General Hux is dead and I no longer have his hand to hold me back?”

“He was a mole, a traitor, selling us out to the Resistance,” Pryde said, confidence bleeding out of his voice with every additional word.

“Nothing happens on this ship without my knowing of it,” Kylo said, his hand moving to his saber where it hung at his hip. “I felt Hux’s death all the way on Pasaana. What makes you think I wouldn’t know if there was a traitor in our midst? No, you wouldn’t understand. You simply wanted to remove a rival, never stopping to think about the consequences.”

“What consequences?” Pryde asked, trying to hide his fear under bluster. “All I see is that we are no longer hemorrhaging information directly into the Resistance’s jaws.”

“And what information was that? Nothing of any value, as you would have seen if you had looked at any of the ‘evidence’ your men may or may not have dug up,” Kylo said, slowly walking a tight semicircle back and forth around Pryde, lavishing in the waves of terror coming off the man. “Conversely, we have kept the Resistance under near-constant surveillance, knowing exactly where they’re going to be—because we sent them there. We only needed to keep them distracted long enough to deal with the problem of Palpatine and the remnants of the failed Empire getting in our way. Once we had those ships and no more price to pay for them…” He paused. “But I suppose that doesn’t matter now that we are no longer, as you put it, ‘hemorrhaging’ information. Interesting choice of words, Allegiant General. Would you say it’s a lucky thing, then, that a saber-wound is cauterized almost immediately? No chance of _hemorrhage_ , simply massive trauma.”

Pryde swallowed hard. Kylo heard him debating in his mind whether he could make a run for it or if it was too late.

“Oh, and I know you won’t have much time to make use of this little tidbit of information,” Kylo continued, his voice dangerously calm, “but it’s generally considered a bad idea to kill your Supreme Leader’s lover, no matter how much you dislike him.”

A flash of surprise and then nothing but pain as the lightsaber ignited, slicing through Allegiant General Pryde.

\------------------------------------------

The morgue attendants followed their orders, no matter how non-standard they might be. If their Supreme Leader wanted some time alone in the morgue, then who were they to argue? The door slid shut behind them and they heard it lock from within. They would be allowed to reenter when their Supreme Leader was done with whatever he needed to do and not a moment before.

\-----

Kylo removed his mask again now that he was alone again and drew his hand lightly across the wall of lockers at hip height, each door plain and unadorned but for a small number plate. Even without consulting the log, he knew which one he needed. Even in death, even in the absence of the Force, he knew what Hux felt like. He released the latch and drew out the gurney within. He had used the Force to grasp, to hold, to lift and move many a body in his time, Hux included—he never said he had always been a _good_ lover—but today, his hand shook slightly as he shifted Hux’s body from the morgue locker to the bare durasteel examination table. This wasn’t how he had imagined the end would come. Slipping back the sheet, he was surprised how calm Hux’s face was. He almost looked like he could be sleeping. The rigor mortis, however, was comparable to his usual ramrod stiff stance when he had been alive.

Kylo’s blood sang, thrumming with anger and loss and the excitement he always felt when he terrified and when he killed, all twisting into a heady mélange of high emotion. He pulled one of his gloves off and ran his bare fingers through Hux’s hair. It hung soft and loose, washed clean of the products he used to keep it in place, as impeccably perfect as the rest of his public image. Kylo liked it when he had just showered and allowed it to dry but hadn’t slicked it back yet. He’d slide up behind Hux, horrifyingly casual in his own quarters with only a towel around his waist, press a kiss to the back of his neck and comb his fingers though his hair.

Pulling the sheet further down, Kylo frowned at the ragged blaster wound in the center of Hux’s chest. The morgue workers had no need to make him look presentable, just clean. He had no living kin listed in his file, and as a disgraced officer, he would have been scheduled for recycling like any common stormtooper. A laugh dragged the corners of Kylo’s mouth up. _Recycling_. It would be neat and efficient, returning his body to the universe, to become soil or water or part of someone’s datapad. He thought Hux might even enjoy the thought of becoming a datapad after death. His hand slipped down to Hux’s cheek. His skin was cold, but the familiarity of the gesture made Kylo feel warm. Holding Hux’s face, he leaned down to kiss him.

Hmm. Not bad. A little stiff, but he could probably do something about that. Closing his eyes, Kylo took a deep breath and settled himself. Reaching out with the Force, feeling its paths through the universe, feeling the stillnesses, feeling the residue where it had once flowed, alive no longer. He felt Hux. He knew Hux was dead, never to return, not as a Force ghost, not as anything but recycled molecules, but still he felt him. He leaned down to kiss him again, smiling as he felt his mouth much more pliant under his. Parting, Kylo slipped his thumb between Hux’s bloodless lips. Pretending like this was just any other bit of foreplay.

His hand continued down onto Hux’s neck and paused. Releasing the muscles, Kylo tipped his face to one side. Hux was dead, he couldn’t feel anything anymore, but Kylo felt like he deserved better than the indignity of being hefted onto his stomach, rigor-stiff body pressing his face against the cold, hard table and cracking his nose. Ghosting his hand down Hux’s chest one more time, he grabbed his shoulder and hip and rolled him over.

With that, Kylo climbed up onto the table with him; it was just wide enough for him to straddle Hux’s thighs comfortably. He unfastened his pants with one hand fishing a bottle of lube out of his pocket with the other. He pulled his cock out, already half hard from killing Pryde just prior. He moaned quietly as he slicked himself up, eager for what he was going to do. Was it unnatural? Perhaps. But what was that to stop him? The very _idea_ of it pulsed like a heartbeat with Dark energy, and he thought Hux would be more than willing to help him along that path, whether or not he was alive to consent. Pouring more of the lube over his fingers, he pressed two of them against Hux’s anus, easing him open slowly. Just because his lover was dead was no reason to rush things.

Pulling his glove back on so his lube-slick hand would find purchase on the smooth table, Kylo adjusted his position, lowering himself down over Hux’s body. He grimaced as he pushed in, finding the lack of body-warmth less than pleasant. No matter. He nuzzled up against the line where Hux’s neck met his jaw—he had enjoyed that so much when he was alive—and began to thrust. Finding an easy rhythm, Kylo began to lose himself to the act. Hux was dead, but he was still his lover. He was still _his_. He growled, baring his teeth against Hux’s neck. He could take whatever he wanted. He wouldn’t get that chance again, so why _shouldn’t_ he? He thrust faster, harder, moaning through his teeth as his hips worked. 

The pressure built, the heat and anger and lust surged deep inside him, filling him and threatening to break the dam holding them back. Kylo surrendered himself to them, letting them burst forth and wash over him. He cried out as he came, the orgasm shaking him and his vision going dark. He panted, collapsing heavily onto Hux’s back. 

When he pulled out, he was already going soft. He grunted and climbed slowly, carefully off of Hux and the table. Tucking himself back into his pants, Kylo felt a stab of pride shoot through him. He’d left a little bit of himself in Hux; it was unlikely the morgue workers would think to wash his body again. He would always be there with him, in him, until he was broken down and recycled into component atoms. He smirked as he turned Hux back over, reshrouded his body, and returned him to his gurney in the morgue locker. Finding his mask, Kylo slipped it back on, blanking his face again. No one would know. This moment would belong to him and Hux alone and he would keep it close to his heart.


End file.
